Tu n'es pas un tueur
by EOWINDAWELL
Summary: Juste après la mort du directeur par Severus Rogue, comment va se dérouler le compte rendus de Drago à Voldemort ? MAJ le 23/06/2013 : merci à Jess-Cullen-Malfoy pour la correction :)


Quelle heure était-il ?

Où étions-nous ?

Qu'avais-je fait ?

J'entendais autour de moi les autres Mangemorts. Et ma tante qui dansait et chantait comme une petite fille le lendemain de noël. Elle était aux anges, si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça, pourtant que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse ?

Moi je savais, un homme était mort.

Fallait-il se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un ?

Je savais que j'avais des défauts, mais être heureux parce qu'une personne était décédée, ce n'était pas dans mes moyens, pas dans mon cœur, ni dans mon âme.

« Severus, pitié »

Je secouai la tête à ce souvenir, une brusque nausée envahissant tout mon être. Je tournai la tête vers Severus Rogue et ne pus rien lire sur son visage, il était toujours aussi neutre, même après avoir tué quelqu'un qui l'avait supplié.

C'était donc ça que j'allais devenir ?

Un monstre…

Pourtant je m'étais toujours vanté du jour où j'allais rejoindre les rangs, mais maintenant j'avais bel et bien ouvert les yeux.

J'avais été la marionnette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et gare à ce qui allait m'attendre arriver au manoir. Certes j'avais réparé l'armoire, mais je ne l'avais pas tué.

« Drago, tu n'es pas un tueur »

Cette fois-ci, la rage m'envahit. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que cela se passe ainsi ?

Je voulais continuer ma vie comme avant, sans problème. Emmerder Potter et sa bande, mes cours, le Quidditch, voir ma mère heureuse et enfin, voir mon père fière de moi… Mais en l'espace d'une nuit, tout cela était terminé.

Il était maintenant tant de transplané et la peur me taraudait. je courais vers ma mort, mais avant, il y aurait sans doute la douleur. je regardai une dernière fois le ciel étoilé et transplanai au manoir Jedusor où le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait ses fidèles, avec sans doute, beaucoup d'impatience.

Arrivé à destination, je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, le manoir Jedusor ressemblait à un palais, pour moi ce n'était même plus un manoir d'ailleurs.

Il y avait même un immense parc, dont je n'allais certainement pas m'amuser à compter les hectares.

C'était grand, non, géant, je ne savais plus où regarder. La seule chose qui frappait au premier coup d'œil était la tristesse des lieux, on aurait même pu croire que les arbres, qui se trouvaient au loin, se tordaient de douleur.

Je grimaçai et continuai de suivre les autres Mangemorts, dont ma tante toujours aussi heureuse, un sourire béat aux lèvres, mais comparé à toute à l'heure, elle s'était calmée, je doutais que le maître aurait apprécie un comportement aussi enfantin.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir se déroula rapidement, tout le monde étant pressé de rejoindre leur maître bien aimé. Moi, relevant la tête et cachant mon trouble comme mon père me l'avait tant appris pendant des années, je fermai mon esprit comme Bellatrix me l'avait enseignée et finis enfin par arriver dans une immense salle, où se trouvait juste une table qui pouvait sans doute donner place à une vingtaine de personne.

Il était la, un sourire mielleux au visage, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant.

Tous les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent, j'en fis alors de même, voulant me faire remarquer le moins possible.

Je pouvais juste voir, qu'au loin, se trouvait mes parents, ma mère aussi pâle que la mort elle-même et mon père usé, sans doute rongé par la prison.

C'est alors que le Lord prit la parole.

- Mes chers fidèles, ce soir est un grand soir. Celui qu'on disait être le plus grand sorcier du monde… est mort, dit-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Il tourna autour de nous et nous fit signe de nous relever.

- Allez prendre place, allez. Non, toi Drago, tu restes encore ici.

Un long frisson me parcourut pendant que les autres étaient partis prendre place à la table située au centre de la salle.

Le Lord tourna autour de moi, comme-ci j'étais une proie, une délicieuse friandise et s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Instinctivement j'avais baissé la tête, sentant mon cœur palpiter par la peur, ma gorge se nouer et mes mains trembler. Je croyais m'évanouir, mais il ne fallait pas que je le montre, il ne le fallait pas, j'étais un Malefoy, un Malefoy n'avait jamais peur, un Malefoy ne tremblait pas et il affrontait sa terreur sans verser de larme.

Le Lord me releva le menton d'un geste sec de ses doigts et continua de sourire :

- Aurais-tu une faute à te faire pardonner ?

Je voulus prendre la parole, mais mes mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge et je ne réussis qu'à sortir un faible murmure :

- Non mon maître.

- Bien, bien, donc tu as fais ce que je t'avais dit de faire, tu as fais rentré les Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

- Oui maître, répondis-je.

- Tu as ensuite piégé Albus

- Oui maître.

- Et tu l'as tué.

Là, je crus perdre pied, ma respiration devint haletante et j'entendis Greyback rire au loin ainsi que les Carrows.

- Il semble que ce jeune homme soit sourd, mes chers, je vais donc répéter, as-tu tué Albus ?

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang et murmurai :

- Non maître…

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire, pendant que je sentais la tristesse m'envahir, je croisai le regard de mon père, regard qui était des plus meurtriers.

« Désolé père, de vous avoir encore déçus » pensais-je amèrement.

Je baissai de nouveau la tête, puis cette fois-ci le maître prit une voix des plus froides :

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, s'il voulait me tuer, qu'il le fasse de suite, cette attente était bien trop horrible.

- Tu as perdus ta langue ? Ou es-tu seulement attardé ?

Cette fois-ci Severus prit la parole, j'aurais reconnus sa voix entre mille.

- Maître, le jeune Drago a était manipulé par Albus, il a fait sa mission comme vous lui avez demandé, je l'ai surveillé. Il y a mit beaucoup de sa personne, mais Albus a réussit à le manipuler, Drago était perdu, j'ai dû intervenir.

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai, les larmes m'étant montées aux yeux, je croyais vomir tant je me sentais mal, tant la tête me tournait, tant j'avais mal au cœur. Ce dernier allait finir par exploser, j'allais mourir par la peur.

Le Lord me regarda dédaigneusement avant de s'adresser à mon père :

- Tu as enseigné à ton fils les sortilèges impardonnables ?

- Oui mon maître.

- Alors POURQUOI n'a-t-il rien fait ?

- Je l'ignore maître.

Le lord fit une moue déçue, se délectant bien de la situation.

- Les Malefoy ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, après le père, le fils, c'est beau d'avoir des enfants n'est-ce pas ? Ton fils a été pourri par l'amour et la fortune, tu as fais de lui une fillette.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me lança un regard en coin et rajouta d'une voix ironique :

- D'ailleurs, il ressemble à une fille.

Une fois de plus, toute l'assemblée explosa encore de rire. Je pus voir les larmes couler le long des joues de ma mère, mon père qui tiqué nerveusement de la langue, ma tante qui faisait tout pour se cacher.

Je vivais dans un cauchemar.

Qu'allai-je devenir ?

Je me sentis alors pris de vertige et tombai à genoux, ce qui fit encore plus rire les autres Mangemorts. Je tentai de me relever mais en vain, mes nerfs lâchant.

Pitié, laissez-moi…

J'entendis une nouvelle fois la voix de Severus retentir :

- Maître, il est jeune, laissez-moi lui enseigner ce qui lui reste à savoir, vous ne serez pas déçu, cette année a été difficile pour lui, il a même été touché d'un sort violent lancé par Potter.

Le Lord leva les mains et je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je tournai doucement la tête et vis que c'était mon ex-professeur de potion, qui tentait de me relever. Je m'appuyai contre lui mais le Lord marcha vers nous :

- Donc, tu as été touché par Potter, un sort violent ? Hum.

Je hochai la tête, Severus me tenant fermement par la taille pour éviter que je ne tombe de nouveau à terre.

- Pourquoi ?

Je déglutis et fus pris d'une nouvelle force pour parler, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un me soutenait m'aidait énormément.

- Il était là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, toujours à m'espionner, j'ai voulu lui lancer un « doloris » mais il a lancé un sort de découpe.

Sans plus attendre le Lord releva ma chemise devant tout le monde révélant les cicatrices du « Sectumsempra ». Il réfléchit quelque instant.

- Un « Doloris » !? Est-ce vrai Severus ?

- Oui maître, si le sort de Potter n'avait pas atteint Drago, il aurait lancé un parfait « Doloris ».

Le maître réfléchit, son regard s'attardant sur mon père, mais aussi mes cicatrices, puis finit par reprendre la parole.

- Bien, peut-être que tu n'es pas un cas irrécupérable. Severus, je te laisse t'en charger. Maintenant, nous avons quelque chose à fêter !

Sur ce, il repartit rejoindre son assemblée.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi reconnaissant envers Severus Rogue. Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à une chambre et m'y installa confortablement.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur les sombres couloirs, tant j'étais soulagé, tant je me sentais apaisé. J'avais juste marché comme un automate.

Severus ferma brusquement les rideaux et allait se retirer, mais je le retins par la manche de sa veste.

- Pourquoi avoir fais ça?

- Parce que tu n'es pas un tueur Drago.

Je fronçai les sourcils pendant que Severus sortait, me laissant seul dans cette chambre sinistre.

J'étais tellement épuisé, que je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir d'avantage et sombrai rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Juste une phrase résonnait en moi.

« Tu n'es pas un tueur Drago »


End file.
